The Division of Pediatric Emergency Medicine at Children's Hospital Boston (CHB) has been, for the last 6 years, recipient of NRSA-T32 grant # HD40128-04 (Research Training in Pediatric Emergency Medicine). This renewal application seeks continued funding for a unique research training enterprise in pediatric emergency medicine. The Research Training Program was built on the CHB Division of Emergency Medicine's dedication to preparing pediatric emergentologists for research careers that will advance the field through the conduct of rigorous clinical, informatics, and basic science investigation. To date, 9 fellows have entered this Training Grant. All have remained in academic medicine as highly productive, funded investigators. Building on the success of the initial 6 years, the proposed continuation will maintain the Program Plan that has been responsible for the success of the program. Trainees will continue to have 3 research tracks available: clinical investigation, medical informatics, or basic science. The disciplines within clinical investigation will include clinical epidemiology, health outcomes, evidence-based protocols in bioterrorism/emergency preparedness, and patient safety. Disciplines within medical informatics will include data mining and modeling, automated decision support, and syndromic surveillance/public health informatics. Disciplines within basic science will include cellular and molecular biology, functional genomics/proteomics/ metabolomics, immunology/inflammation, and pharmacology/toxicology. The tools acquired through mastery of these disciplines will be applied to specific themes in pediatric emergency medicine. Two significant revisions are found in this renewal proposal: (1) extension of the research training period from two to three years, and (2) the addition of post-doctoral trainees. This application proposes funding for 6 post-residency and post-doctoral fellows. Research training will continue to take place under the mentorship of a group of outstanding investigators in the CHB/HMS and Greater Boston medical community. The broad, multidisciplinary, multi-site collaborations built within this Research Training Program will help to shape the research teams of the future, an established goal of the NIH Roadmap. Graduates of the Program, as well-trained physician-scientists, will be the chief architects in accelerating the pace of knowledge acquisition in the nascent subspecialty of pediatric emergency medicine.